Episode 9099 (13th February 2017)
Plot Daniel and Adam both entertain their lady friends at the flat but Sinead feels guilty. Kirk and Liam move into No.5 as the flat boiler has packed up. Todd prepares for a job interview with a legal firm and taunts Adam with comments that his employers might be able to pay him a wage. Zeedan is hungover after a night out with Rana. Yasmeen tells him to fetch some paracetamol from her bag and he finds a box of Amitriptyline tablets in there which his gran quickly snatches away, arousing his suspicions. Kevin is cheered up immensely when Rosie breaks the news that Adam has persuaded Luke not to sue him. Tyrone tells Sophie the full extent of the garage's money troubles and that she is surplus to requirements but that her dad won't sack her. Daniel goes cold on her when Sinead asks if she can stay in the flat. Bethany receives a text from Nathan suggesting they do another video. She lies to Sarah making out it’s from his assistant, Mel. Sinead is unwilling to go home to fetch clean clothes. Fiz has a go at her about her behaviour. Luke tells Tracy to pack a case for a surprise Valentine's trip away. Zeedan tells Alya about the pills and that a google investigation has shown that they are used in treating multiple sclerosis. Ken tells Daniel he'll arrange a meeting with an old friend, Gus Radcliffe, who lectures on the course he is applying for. Kirk lets Sinead into the house. Chesney reluctantly agrees to let her move back in but tells her it won't be nice. Zeedan and Alya confront Yasmeen with the pills. She assures them she hasn’t got MS and the pills are for anxiety. Adam asks Kevin if he can have the bodyshop rent free for six months to set up his legal practice but he refuses. Rana backs up Yasmeen's story. Realising they’re partly to blame for their grandmother’s stress, the family all bury the hatchet. Chesney makes a meal but refuses to let Sinead join them at the table. She packs to leave. Sophie tells Kevin she’s resigning from the garage and handing back her 21% share in order to save the business. Ken meets Gus in the Rovers and awaits Daniel joining them. Tracy tries to guess which romantic place Luke is taking her to and is disappointed when he tells her it's Bristol. She realises he's trying to track down Andy. Mel calls on Bethany and tries to persuade her to make more videos. Bethany admits she fancies Nathan but she knows he's too old for her and he wouldn't want to know a virginal schoolgirl like her. Mel is interested to hear this. Daniel finds Chesney throwing Sinead's things out and tries to take the blame. Chesney tells her how Daniel got him up against the wall and threatened him. She's shocked. Ken gets annoyed when Daniel is late to meet Gus. Rosie offloads on Adam, telling him about the drugs and where they've buried them. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Gus Radcliffe - Kim Wall *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam is stunned when Rosie confides in him about her and Sophie's drug dilemma; Sinead feels Daniel is moving too fast when he asks her to move in; and Zeedan and Alya confront Yasmeen when they find some pills in her handbag. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,056,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes